


Lessons

by pinkparasol



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkparasol/pseuds/pinkparasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learned some things after the Grid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

He didn’t remember where he had gotten them from, just that they had been cheap, nearly indestructible for being glass, and there had been about a dozen of them. They had survived his brief stint in college and he jokingly believed they would somehow survive Armageddon. 

He learned it would take at least two hard throws to the wall for one glass to crack, and at least another for it to shatter. The pieces averaged between eight hundred to a thousand that he could easily pick out by looking at them and not having to count the small particles that were like dust. He also seemed to average twenty pieces being picked up before he would cut himself on them. He would get to about shard two hundred on the third glass before he would give up in manually picking them up and just sweeping them out of his house and to that little area where trash from the river tended to accumulate. Until he got fed up looking at it or it began to smell rank, and then would clean it up and take the trash to a dumpster a block away. He also learned that between the times of two and four in the morning there was a one in three chances of seeing Roy was still awake and working on some project or another.

It would take two weeks and four days before Quorra got used to her new apartment and didn’t just randomly show up at his house because it was too quiet. Marv seemed to not mind the change of scenery all that much and Quorra found him fascinating. The guy would likely die of old age, spoiled, and fat.

He had learned that the train tracks four blocks away had an almost precise schedule during the weekend. A train going by for about two minutes at midnight, three, and six a.m. with only a five minute give or take in the time it takes for him to hear it go by. There was also apparently a flock of crows that hung out about twenty feet from his house that usually left by dawn. There were twenty different coffee pots on five floors of ENCOM and the one on the third floor used by the mail couriers was the strongest brew that didn’t make him want to scrape his tongue on sandpaper. Alan also had a habit of fiddling with any piece of tech in reach when he was trying to stay polite and not strangle someone who was being stupid. The office he was being slowly consumed by was angled in such a way that every day, at two in the afternoon the sun would slice through window and past the blinds directly at eye level.

He had learned that twenty hours of staring at line after line of code that was so broken and fragmented it made his inner programmer curl up in a corner, would lead to weird dreams and a headache that could level him flat on his back within five minutes, which could be a problem if it was Sunday and he had to go be productive at ENCOM the next day. He had found out that the power line schematics for the arcade was almost as complex as the grid code that he was poring over. Making the half thought of moving it all somewhere else nearly impossible at present, especially without help.

He had also learned that numbers and busy work didn’t stop him from seeing the reintegration in his mind when he did finally sleep.


End file.
